objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
ROTBFDIWP/Dungeon Dangers
Dungeon Dangers is the ninth episode of ROTBFDIWP. In this episode, the contestants explore a dungeon. Transcript Cake at Stake New Arrangements Kaija the Braixen has signed up as Leafy, so now I will explain what this section is about. There is going to be a rearrangement of the teams. For the most part, the two existing teams will remain intact, but they will lose members. Leafy will be the captain of a third team. Leafy, pick an Artistic Object and three members of Team Tons of Tunes to be on your team. Then pick a team name. Once you're done, the contest will begin. Leafy's new team The contest For the contest, you'll be playing another Flash game. Click here to go there. Once you've played the game, whether you've won or lost, leave a comment on this page saying what your score was. The team with the best scores wins, and the team with the worst scores will be UFE. And if you don't do the challenge, you get a strike. (Unless no one does the challenge, in which case a different contest will take place instead.) Due to a complaint from Pearly, the contest now ends August 31st. A new contest Even after I extended the deadline, no one did anything. That's the trouble with Flash game challenges. No one seems to do them. So instead, there will be a new contest. It's recommended character trivia. There will be 5 questions, all of which are about recommended characters from this season. (And don't worry. None of you will get strikes for not doing the Flash game.) #Shippy appeared in which episode? #Have any Top Hat variants appeared in this season? #So far, all my RCs in this season have had a common theme to them. What is this theme? #One RC has the same name as a contestant from BOTO. Which RC is this? #A character from BFTC looks like an RC from episode 6 of this season. Yet, they have different names. Who are the two characters? The new contest ends September 2nd. Results These are the correct answers: #Shippy appeared in episode 2, "Test Quest". #Only Mad Top Hat so far. Fuchsia Top Hat and Brown Top Hat appeared in season 1, not season 2. (If you listed them #So far, all my RCs this season have been Alice in Wonderland-themed. #The RC and the BOTO contestant are both named Party Hat. #The BFTC contestant is Chess Piece. The RC is Pawn. Here are everyone's scores: *Book - 4/5 *Suitcase - 4/5 *Tennis Ball - 5/5 *Yin-Yang - 5/5 *Ping-Pong Ball - 5/5 *Leafy - 5/5 *Firey - 5/5 *Baseball Cap - 5/5 *Tiki - 5/5 *Snowflake - 5/5 *Paintbrush - 5/5 *Ruby - 5/5 I did not receive answers from Casey, Melony, or Pearly. They will each get a strike. And now, here are the total scores for your teams. *Team Tons of Tunes - 23 *Artistic Objects - 15 *Natural Bombs - 20 So Team Tons of Tunes wins, and the Artistic Objects are up for elimination. The Natural Bombs do not win or lose. Voting Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 10! Recommended characters Piston Pose (BrownFamily1108).png|"Piston" by BrownFamily1108 Marchy.png|"Marchy" by MrMenCentral Tokens Casey has a Lose Token, a Theft Token, and a Swap Token. Marble has a Revenge Token. Paintbrush has a Theft Token. Firey has a First Token and a Revenge Token. Book has a Swap Token and a Theft Token. Baseball Cap has a Swap Token. Suitcase has two Immunity Tokens. Ping-Pong Ball has a Swap Token. Epilogue Category:ROTBFDIWP Category:TBFDIWP